


Rain in the graveyard

by LeonardWatchLOL



Series: When Swindlers Start Laughing [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, I do too, I promise, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Orihara Izaya-centric, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, izaya is trying his best, this could be multichapter but i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardWatchLOL/pseuds/LeonardWatchLOL
Summary: In which Izaya tries to act as he should and the world tasks him with a bad idea. He doesn't appreciate it.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: When Swindlers Start Laughing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677868
Kudos: 16





	Rain in the graveyard

Shizuo had always been a familiar and welcomed sight, the feeling of new things coming and adrenalin flooding your veins.

Not anymore.

It really wasn't like you to react like that, your always controlled expression being torn apart by the man in front of you. You kick him once, twice, you kick him until you are breathing hard and everything hurts. Although, these days, there are few things that don't give you pain.

"So, is this the guy?"

The old man asks and you can't help but laugh, for even ragged and dying you cannot unsee the cheap blond hair and bartender uniform that make Shizuo so recognizable. He looks just like himself, the image so engraved in your psyche that you can't comprehend how someone wouldn't know it was him, in between the crowd of millions that is Tokyo.

That makes you shiver and you'll never know if it was the cold or your mind bringing back the broken bones. It does that a lot these days.

You are tired, and frankly, in this little rendezvous you weren't actually expecting to end up here. On the outskirts of the city. For a moment, you toy with the idea of leaving Shizuo to die, like an animal. Soil wet from the rain and nature being the only witnesses. You know nobody would find him for a long time, if ever. Somehow, that knowledge upsets you. 

You can't leave your humans to dies, even if in exchange they stab you and throw you away to bleed. You don't ask yourself why, assuming this is true, you have left people dying before. The answer is unneeded. 

So you tell Sozoro to carry him and, eventually, all of you end up in your hotel room. You try to call Shinra, even though he's certainly one of the last people you want to see out of all your acquaintances. 

Calling the doctor a few times and getting the annoying "If I don't answer is because my love is more important" you decide to call someone else. 

You settle for Celty instead and prepare for the more than possible accusations that will come your way. 

And they come, moments later after opening the door, Celty has her shadows around your neck while Shinra examines Shizuo. For better or worse, Shinra tries to defend you.

"How, can you say he did it? He looks as bad as Shizuo-kun"

You can see Sozoro talking with Shinra and feel a pang of anger since he is your bodyguard and you have a monster trying to strange you.

Oh how you wish the dullahan would put a little more pressure in her shadows and on your neck. Shinra might be right ( you do look like shit) but admitting it is far too much for you. This is all too much for you, not knowing what was going on.

Celty looks a little more appeased, yet suspicious. 

[How did you know?] gets shove up your face, and it takes you a couple of seconds to understand what she means. 

Some sick part of you wishes to tell her that you planned it. To call it revenge for all those months you spent on a bed feeling like burning and for all the nights the sound of blood running like a river from you kept you awake. Even now, you want to get out of there, you want to escape those hands that could break you like a stick. It's irrational, however really persistent. You decide against it and are sure Shinra could've called out your bluff.

For seconds, it feels like playing with fire, and you are too old for that. Putting foolishness aside, you take one of your phones and show them the message. Just a location and a name. 

It's sad how that's all it takes to bring you back. 

Shinra and Celty decide, against all good judgment, leaving Shizuo with you for the night after agreeing that moving Shizuo across half a city wasn't the best idea. You would have liked to argue that getting a taxi was better, but it might have been like putting a red flag on all your heads. 

And the night ends like that. All of you in one room and you feeling like suffocating on your own stupidity. 

Maybe you are still a child after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I cannot not write when everything is falling down. I hate to write multi-chapter stories. Sorry.


End file.
